


Winter-Spring Traditional Courting

by IcyDeath



Series: JackRabbit Week [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, chapter 1 is for winter, chapter 2 is spring, courting, different flowers and their meanings, frostbunny - Freeform, it's good I think, man I'm so lazy, sorry I poste dit here only now but I posted it on time in tumblr, they're not related, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third day of JackRabbit, Traditions. Spring and Winter have their own traditional way of courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty short and was done whilst I was in a delirious stage of sleepiness. Part two is A Spring spirit’s traditional way of courting.

#  **Traditional Courting- Winter Spirit Style**

He had first gotten the ‘talk’ from Old Man Winter.

A horrifying ordeal really, especially since the old man suddenly excused him in the middle of the Winter Solstice, loudly proclaiming to everyone in the vicinity that it was _time_ for Jack to _know_ about the ‘icicles’ and the ‘caves’. (They were _winter beings after all_ , the concept of the bees and the birds did not apply to them and since no animals can properly express the ‘talk’ - well, they had to get creative.)

Jack swore in that moment that he will never again laugh at anyone who was publicly humiliated by their own parents or grandparents or crazy relatives, again.

Thankfully, the ‘talk’ wasn’t as long as he had expected. The old man just really went into basics about the anatomy of a winter being- something Jack was so totally _uninterested_ about- and how it would complicate things especially relationships sometimes.

And then the old man went into the talk about how Jack shouldn’t even be thinking about _fornicating_ yet (even _if_ he was three hundred and so years old), since the proper way into a relationship was not by going through the physical part immediately, but rather by going through the emotional one- _Courting_.

And apparently, to Jack’s great surprise, winter beings had traditions on _courting_.

“First we observe this specimen we are so attracted to.” And Jack had to roll his eyes at the way the word ‘observe’ was used. “Follow the object of our affections without being seen-”

“So basically, you stalk them.” Jack pointed out and he did not flinch at the sharp blue eyes that glared at him.

“Stalk is not an appropriate word-”

“You do know that stalking is illegal right?” Jack continued on. “And besides I’m not sure that Bun- I mean the _object of my affection_ appreciates being _stalked_. I mean, let’s _say_ that the rab- I mean _person_ I like knows different types of martial arts and could clobber any stalkers down with his- I mean her boome- I mean weapon, any minute. I see a lot of risk in this situation, if you ask me.”

Old Man Winter gave the young sprite an appraising look and Jack swallows and worries for a minute that he may have given a _bit_ too much information.

“Well, then yours is a different case. The traditions of courting as I told you were specifically for winter beings liking winter beings only. Courting Spring, however, is different.”

And Jack knew just from those words alone, that yes, once again he had said too much.

“Spring is about rebirth and different colored plants and ornaments and blah!” Father Frost said with a shrug. “A great Ice King of ours had once fallen for a Spring Maiden and to impress her, he bathed himself in the colors of Spring. From cold and white he became colorful to the eyes.”

“So…” Jack said carefully thinking that the only way one can become colorful was to dunk in a river of dye, “He made a fool of himself.”

The Old Man rolled his eyes. Trust Jack to unearth the embarrassing secrets behind traditions, “Next he ran towards the object of his affection, still draped in the colors he bathed and gleefully spread the colors about with the contact he acquired-”

“You mean he hugged-” Jack began with a horrified look mixed with amusement, “While he was dripping with paint-” but the Old Winter Man raised a hand to interrupt him.

The elder Frost continued, “After making his intentions clear, he froze the Spring Maiden’s favorite tree so as to preserve it for her-”

“So he killed her tree-”

“-for eternity. And lastly, our wise King invited her and a handful of other Spring Spirits into his Ice castle where it is said that nearly every visitor of Spring fainted at the arrival due to the bitter cold.” Old Man Winter finished. “The courting tradition has been repeated again and again by winter spirits who wish to be with their opposites. Any questions?”

“So, were any of these people successful in wooing their Spring loves?” Jack asked amused.

Old Man Winter frowned, “Well, no. But if one wishes to be with Spring, one must fulfill every requirement or risk the wrath of the Winter Knights.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Why? I didn’t know that the knights were interested in Winter-Spring love affairs.”

The Old Man sighed, “Traditions. The King was furious that his courting ritual did not work, therefore he proclaimed that any winter spirit that wishes to be with a Spring counterpart must undergo what he went through or risk the wrath of his Knights.”

And Jack sighed in unison, “Of course.”

“So, young Frost, have you a plan?”

Jack winked, “Just leave it to me.”

\--

“FROSTBITE!” Old Man Winter watched in amusement as the Easter Bunny appeared in the palace of the Ice faes, covered from head to toe in blue and silver paint with paper snowflakes dipped in glitters, sticking to furry arms. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND? AND WHY DID YOU JUMP IN THE DYE RIVER, HUG ME, AND FREEZE MY _JACARANDA ACUTIFOLIA_?”

“Don’t worry, he isn’t cursing.” Jack suddenly said from beside Old Man Winter. “He’s talking about his favorite tree.”

“Impressive that you have all done this within thirty minutes, but it still leaves you with one predicament. He must, one way or another, faint in the palace. But by the way he looks, he won’t rest until he finds you.” The Old Man stated with a shrug at the Rabbit’s directions.

The newest guardian laughed as he winked once more. “Watch.” He flew towards Bunny, careful to behind him. “Hey Bunny!” He called.

The guardian of Hope turned, growling as he opened his mouth to shout at the other and maybe even curse-

But before he could do so, Jack was suddenly in front of him, leaning forward to kiss his unpainted forehead. Green eyes blinked as Jack, pulled back, cheeks frosting as he smiled brightly and said, “I like you. Will you go out with me?”

THUMP!

And just like that, the Easter Spirit fell back in a dead faint as Old Man Winter watched the scene with wide blue eyes, turning to look at the young guardian who was still floating with a thoughtful expression.

“Well, I guess you are at a success in your traditional courting.” Old Man Winter said in approval. But when Jack he didn’t answer, the old man’s brows crinkled. “Jack, what are you thinking so hard about?”

Jack tilted his head to the side, expressions still thoughtful as he gazed at the fainted Pooka. “Nothing. I was just wondering…” Jack said as he turned to the old man with a nervous smile, “Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Old Man Winter sighed.

_After what happened, you can only pray that he considers speaking to you again._

And to the Old Man’s surprise, after a lot of cursing and scolding and shouting and eventual explaining…

Bunny eventually said _yes_.

Thus, making Jack the first _ever_ Winter Sprite to succeed in the _Traditional Courting of Spring_.

Best. Achievement. Ever.


	2. Courting Winter- Spring Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Spirits definitely do not fall behind when it comes to traditional courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't related to Chapter one, basically a short compilation about how winter and spring court each other traditionally

#  **Traditional Courting- Spring Spirit Style**

Jack had never liked flowers.

Granted, he had nothing against the bright smelly things, but there were times that he was annoyed that his greatest work of ice and snow were being compared to such loud spoken colorful beings of Spring and Summer.

It gets a little tiring, hearing that flowers were so much more colorful and beautiful that plain white snow. That’s why he was more confused that any as to why _this_ was happening right now.

And by this, he means _this_.

“Whoa, that’s like the third time this week!” Jamie said gaping in awe at the small pile of _hibiscus_ that were on the base of Jack’s tree. The guardian of fun scowled openly at the things, wondering who in their right mind would play a prank like this.

The flowers, _hibiscus_ , were piled up in the bright snow, pink petals scattered about creating a beautiful contrast and causing some children and adults to gape in awe at the display.

Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn’t see what was so great about these plants! Wasn’t it bad enough that they dominated during the Spring season and now they dominated his too!

Jamie frowned when he looked at his friend and noticed the less than pleased look on the other’s face. “Jack, stop with the frowning! Maybe a believer gave it as a present to you or something!” The child scolded lightly while Jack rolled his bondi blue eyes, although his expression had already softened.

“Sorry, kiddo, it’s just… you know how I get around flowers.” The other grumbled as he walked forward and extended his staff, the flowers immediately curling onto themselves, the pink wilting into brown. “They die when I touch them, so I don’t really see what’s the point of giving someone like me, flowers.”

“Well, you should still appreciate the thought.” The young Bennett offered.

Jack laughed, “Yeah. But giving _me_ flowers? A few Spring spirits know about me and flowers and they may have sent these…” He gestured to the dead _hibiscus_. “…as a hate mail. Anyway,” Jack leaned down and picked up the dead flowers. “I have to go and bury these somewhere in the forest. Hopefully, they’ll regrow by Easter so that the kids will have something good to look at.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later right?” Jamie called and Jack nodded with a wink.

“Yeah!”

Neither noticed the pair of green eyes watching them.

\--

He smelled them before he saw them.

Delicate yellow flowers of _freesias_ beautifully adorned the wooden pillar of Jack’s room in Santoff Claussen, as he entered, mouth agape at the sudden development.

“Wha-? Seriously!” Jack huffed in annoyance. And he was having such a good day too!

The annoyed winter sprite glared at the flowers, stepping forward with his hands extended, already starting the process of wilting the flowers so they could be taken from his sight.

To his surprise, however, it took longer for these flowers to wilt under his cold touch.

After a few minutes, the flowers finally lay in Jack’s arms, a wilted bundle as he frowned down at them. “Huh, you’re sturdier than I thought.” He said out loud before sighing. “Honestly, did I irritate a Spring spirit out there or something? Why can’t he just give up?” He wondered out loud before turning to leave for Burgess to bury the flowers away again.

\--

The next time it was _hyacinths_.

Which was a real pity because Jack really liked hyacinths, in a way.

They grew delicately in different colors, placed in a pot with blue and silver ribbons on the side. Idly, Jack wondered if he was being mocked.

The winter sprite decided, from the way the blossoms bloomed even against the snow, that wilting such beauties would be a waste, so he flew towards Bunny’s Warren with intentions to keep them alive.

The look on Bunny’s face when he asked the other to care of the flowers, was something he had never seen before.

\--

It was only when Jack had run into a Spring Spirit, did he finally have an idea as to what was actually going on.

He had seen that Spring Spirit, sneakily placing a bouquet of _hydrangeas_ near a tall willow oak before turning abruptly away only to bump into Jack who was eying him curiously.

“Do you hate her?” Jack asked and the Spirit gave him a look.

“What?”

“You give her flowers, so you must hate her.” Jack said as he gestured to the _hydrangeas_. The man Spirit blushed but also rolled his eyes.

“Trust Winter Spirits like you to see giving someone flowers as an act of hatred.” He huffed before he crossed his arms. “Flowers have meanings too, you know! Not everyone can hate flowers like you.” He said before he side stepped Jack and rushed away, leaving the Winter teen to ponder his thoughts.

\--

Out of curiosity, and in a way to chide himself out of hopeful thinking that _maybe_ the flower-giving act was the opposite of hate, Jack went to the library and spent hours reading about flowers, how they’re grown-

-and what they mean.

Several hours later, Sandy claimed to have seen a certain Winter Spirit spreading snow on a tropical country, a fierce frost curling against delicate cheekbones.

_Honestly._

\--

The next time Jack receives flowers, they are _yellow chrysanthemums_.

As Jack approaches Bunny to give them to his care again, he couldn’t help but think, as he stand amidst the colorful array of flowers in the Warren, that they look vaguely familiar.

\--

In a few days time, Jack, unsurprisingly receives flowers again. But this time he was in the North Pole, in the middle of talking with Tooth as an elf walks up to him, grinning ear to ear as he holds up a strange and unfamiliar bouquet of white flowers.

He picked them up gingerly and observed the unfamiliar beauties, eyebrows raising as he does not come up with a name for the flowers.

It was only when Tooth said, “Those are called _Stars of Bethlehem_ right?” That Jack flew away to North’s library, leaving a giggling fairy in his wake.

The guardians knew more than they let on.

\--

Jack inevitably found the right book and he is a little less surprised at what he has found.

He remembered that the elf that gave him the bouquet looked like it had taken a dip in the dye river.

The Easter Elf.

\--

Bunny had his back turned to him when he came, but Jack was not fooled.

The Pooka would have known if someone else was in his Warren and the twitching of his ears also indicated to the guardian of Winter that Bunny was trying to act cool. Jack rolled his blue eyes.

“So…” Jack began as he landed lightly on his feet and leaned against his staff. “I received some flowers again today.”

“Huh, is that why ya came here? Want me to take care of them fer ya?” The Pooka still did not turn as he continued to dig around his yellow tulips, his whiskers twitching and Jack frowned as he flew and floated upside down in front of his rival’s face.

“Geez, Bunny, this game is getting too boring!” Jack said, blue eyes flashing. “Just admit it already and-” Green eyes bore into him, equally serious and causing the sprite to frost as the Pooka held out his paws and expertly caught the other in his grasp, turning him the right side up.

“Hey-” Jack protested but his eyes widened when he was pressed against the soft furry chest of the old Kangaroo.

“This ain’t a game Frostbite.” Bunny whispered. “I ain’t chasin’ yeh around like a gumby because it’s fun. I’m doing it because I’m serious about ya.”

“Then-” Jack said, holding his breath as he blinked. “The flowers, it was you, right?”

There was a hint of smile in Bunny’s tone as he said, “Took yeh long enough to figure it out.”

“But…” Jack said carefully as Bunny finally let him go and he stumbled back, surprised but eyes narrowed. “What did all those flowers and all those messages mean?”

“You’ve been reading up about flowers and their meanings right?” Jack nodded. “Well, Spring Spirits have their own traditions, did yeh know that?" Jack shook his head. "When they find a certain someone interesting, they give flowers to that person as hints to who sent the flowers, until the object of interest figures out who it is.”

Bunny gave him a small smile before he bent down and picked up a single yellow tulip, extending it towards the Winter spirit. “Afterwards, when the object of interest finds them, in this case, _you found out that the one giving you the flowers was me_ , the sender gives them a flower of their choosing and wait for an answer.”

Jack stared at the yellow tulip, his fingers extending hesitantly to take the flower and to his surprise, it did not wilt.

“I’ve been trying to make flowers that were immune to cold weather.” Bunny said in a soft tone that made Jack gaze at him in surprise. Green eyes twinkled as the Pooka smiled wider. “So, what d’ya say Frostbite?”

Jack stared at the tulip, not entirely unaware of the nervous Pooka shifting in front of him as he waited. Slowly, the guardian of fun smiled as he opened his right palm, ice forming into a small ice sculpture of flowers.

The winter sprite floated and shoved the sculpture into the stunned pooka’s hands. “Bunny, I’m sorry that these aren’t real flowers but-” Jack grinned widely as the old warrior stared at the wonderfully made ice in his hand. “Here, is my answer.” He said as he leaned forward and kissed the Kangaroo on the forehead.

In Bunny’s paws lay a bouquet of _forget-me-nots_ and in the middle, standing proudly and noticeably was the sparkling sculpture of a _lilac_.

The symbol of being _remembered forever_ and…

…of having one's  _first love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Flowers and their messages_ **
> 
> Jack’s answers:
> 
> **Forget-me-not** _remember me forever_
> 
> **Lilac** _first love_ (you are my first love)
> 
> Random Sprite’s flowers:
> 
> **Hydrangea** _perseverance_
> 
> Bunny’s flowers:
> 
>  **Hibiscus** _delicate beauty_ (Bunny sent this as a message to Jack that even if his snow annoyed him sometimes, Bunny found Jack’s works to beautiful like delicate ice sculptures)
> 
>  **Freesia** _spirited_ (Jack was happy because Bunny laughed at one of his pranks and Bunny sent him this flower to show that he was happy that Jack was so spirited)
> 
>  **Hyacinth** _sincerity_ (It is Bunny’s expression that he was sincere with his feelings. When Jack decided to care for the flowers and not kill them Bunny was happy and his face showed his soft affection, which was what Jack meant by having never seen that expression **)**
> 
>  **Yellow Chrysanthemum** _secret admirer_ (Bunny admired Jack secretly but patiently)
> 
>  **Stars of Bethlehem** _hope_ (This led to Bunny’s identity reveal and also his hope that Jack wouldn’t turn away his affections)
> 
>  **Yellow Tulips** _hopelessly in love_ (speaks for itself)

**Author's Note:**

> Jack thought that stalking Bunny would show the other his dedication. Which was why he included the stalking part of courting.


End file.
